1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses mainly including printers and copiers are in widespread use, and there is also a widespread use of techniques related to various elements of image forming apparatuses. Among image forming apparatuses, there are image forming apparatuses employing an electrophotographic system in which in many cases, a photoreceptor (image holding member) is charged using a charging device and an electrostatic latent image having a potential different from the surrounding potential is formed on the charged photoreceptor to form a pattern, and the electrostatic latent image formed in this manner is developed with a toner, and is then finally transferred onto a recording medium such as a recording sheet.